EL REGALO PERFECTO
by saori serena kou
Summary: ¿ Cual es el regalo perfecto, para el cantante Seiya Kou? y sobre todo ¿ Cuanto vale la felicidad de la persona amada?, A veces con tan solo una mirada, dice mil palabras. Esto es un reto Por el Amor de una Estrella, por el cumpleaños de Seiya Kou, por el grupo Rebeldes Kou 100 % Amando a los Kou. Espero que los disfruten.


El Regalo Perfecto.

Reto EL AMOR DE UNA ESTRELLA, por el cumpleaños de Seiya Kou por el Grupo Rebeldes Kou 100% Amando a los Kou.

Créditos: Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon es de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi, y los personajes de Saint Seiya es del Gran Masami Kurumada.

El salón estaba repleto de todas celebridades y amigos del festejado, Seiya Kou, la voz principal del grupo Three Lights.

Seiya: Chicos, ¿no han visto a Bombón?

Taiki: No hermano, es más ni siquiera he visto a Amy. Y tu Yaten.

Yaten: pues no, ni siquiera a mi Diosa del Amor, Mina, pero de seguro andan juntas para preparar tu sorpresa, Seiya.

Seiya: de seguro, ya ves que hace un año las demás chicas le dieron la espalda a Serena, cuando decidió hacer caso su corazón, y no el mito del futuro.

 **Flash back**

Estaban reunidas todas en casa de Rei, cuando Serena habla de su decisión.

Serena: chicas, les cite para decirles que no habrá Tokio de Cristal, he decidido hacerle caso a mi corazón, y estoy enamorada de Seiya.

Haruka: ¿Qué dices Gatita?, vas a renunciar al futuro, Tokio de Cristal.

Setsuna: Princesa, esto es lo que realmente deseas.

Serena: Así es, Darién y yo ya platicamos y el ama a otra persona, y al igual que yo, va en busca de su felicidad, y yo también quiero buscar mi felicidad, de hecho Amy y Mina, están de acuerdo conmigo, y en eso Haruka le da una bofetada a Serena.

Haruka: todo por culpa de esa estrellita y en esa es interrumpido.

Voz: Te exijo, que le pidas perdón a tu princesa y futuro Soberana.

Michiru: ¿Quién eres?

Saori: Mi nombre es Saori Kido, y soy la reencarnación de la Diosa Athena, y desde este momento tiene mi protección y la de mis santos guerreros.

Rei: ¿Que está diciendo?

Setsuna: No puede ser, acaso está bendiciendo la unión de la estrella fugaz y la luna.

Voz: en todo caso Saori lo puede hacer.

Hotaru: Quienes son.

Seiya de Pegaso: Mi nombre es Seiya y soy el caballero de Pegaso.

Hyoga: Mi nombre es Hyoga y soy el caballero de Cisne.

Shirou: Mi nombre es Shirou y soy el caballero de Dragón.

Shun: Mi nombre es Shun, y soy el caballero de Andrómeda.

Ikki: yo soy Ikki y soy el caballero de Fénix.

Shirou: a partir de ahora no solo protegeremos a nuestra Diosa, sino también a la princesa de la luna.

Shun: Así es.

Hyoga: Así que ustedes deciden si la protegen y aceptan la decisión de su princesa o

Ikki: se vuelven nuestros enemigos, combatiremos con ustedes aunque este con el soberano de la tierra, el príncipe Endimión.

Saori: Ustedes tienen la decisión, de ser aliados o enemigos y Serena, se feliz con el hombre que realmente amas, así como Darién decidió su propio destino, tienes mi apoyo y mi permiso.

Serena: gracias.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Seiya: a partir de ese momento, bombón no las ha visto, y sé que sufre por eso.

Presentador: Damas y Caballeros, muy buenas noches, les damos la cordial bienvenida a la fiesta de cumpleaños del joven Seiya Kou, y siguiendo el programa esta melodía se lo dedican a cumpleañero con el título Tu mirada en mí, por bombón Kou.

 **Frente a ti es fácil ser sincera**

 **Quiera o no lo quiera**

 **No tengo otra manera**

 **Hasta ahora hemos sido amigos, y eso me bastaba**

 **Yo no buscaba más**

 **** **Dime que hiciste**

 **Dime que cambio dentro de mí**

 **Para cruzar la cruzar la línea entre tú y yo**

 **Lo que me convenció**

 **Eres tú el silencio que me hizo hablar**

 **La voz que en mi dormía**

 **La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar**

 **Eres tu quien alimento mi libertad**

 **Amarte y no necesitar de nada**

 **Tan solo tu mirar en mi**

 **Y llegaste y conocí un nuevo día**

 **Encontraste a mi vida**

 **Mi cómplice te hacías**

 **No fue difícil encontrar la calma**

 **Le hablaste a mi alma**

 **Dormía la verdad**

 **Me asome un momento a ese universo que eres tu**

 **Y siento que quisiera**

 **Descubrir un poco más de ti**

 **Eres tú el silencio que me hizo hablar**

 **La voz que en mi dormía**

 **La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar**

 **Eres tu quien alimento mi libertad**

 **Amarte y no necesitar de nada**

 **Tan solo tu mirada en mí**

 **Eres tú el silencio que me hizo hablar**

 **La voz que en mi dormía**

 **La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar**

 **Eres tu quien alimento mi libertad**

 **Amarte y no necesitar de nada**

 **Tan solo tu mirada en mí.**

Serena al término de la canción, las amistades se pusieron de pie, aplaudiendo, y dijo: Gracias, por haberme permitido cantar esta linda melodía, que sin duda Mina y Amy, mis amigas, me ayudaron a plasmar mis sentimientos hacia mi amada estrella fugaz, mi adorable Seiya Kou, y también quiero agradecerles, por estar aquí acompañándonos en su cumpleaños. Y también quisiera decirte, que te tengo otro regalo más, pero antes, Seiya, amor, Quiero que estés conmigo en el escenario. Seiya va corriendo al escenario donde está Serena, y le regala un beso.

Serena: Seiya, quiero que pongas mucha atención, a la pantalla, y espero que te guste mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Seiya: Bombón, mi mayor regalo es tu amor, mi amada Serena.

De pronto en la pantalla, salieron unas imágenes, primero de una cigüeña, luego de la torre Eiffel, de ahí unos ultrasonidos, y Seiya no estaba entendiendo lo que Serena le estaba queriendo decir, hasta que vio un test de embarazo donde salía la prueba " **POSITIVO** ", y Seiya de manera incrédulo le pregunta a su amada.

Seiya enloqueció de alegría con las lágrimas en los ojos preguntó: Bombón, ¿Estás segura?, ya te confirmaron que…y fue interrumpido por Serena.

Serena: Si, Seiya, estoy embarazada, vamos a ser padres, de este pequeño ser que se está formando. Es el fruto de nuestro amor. Tengo dos meses, feliz cumpleaños.

Seiya: Bombón, te amo, chicos, hermanos voy a ser papá, este es el mejor regalo. Sigan disfrutando la fiesta.

En eso se acerca Mina, y les comentan: Serena, quieren hablar con ustedes, en el privado los están esperando.

Seiya: Vamos Bombón.

Van los chicos al privado y en eso las chicas Rei, Lita, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna los están esperando.

Setsuna: Princesa, perdonemos, por haberla apartado, y no haber comprendido sus sentimientos.

Hotaru la abraza y le dice: Mamá Serena, perdóname y a cambio, le cuido a la bebe, que está esperando, y seré la hermana mayor. Por favor.

Rei: Serena, ¿Estás embarazada?

Serena: Si, chicas, de hecho lo acaba de anunciar mi embarazo.

Haruka: Gatita, perdonemos, no queremos estar alejadas de ti, y con esta noticia aún más.

Michiru: Sean felices, y Seiya, cuídala.

En eso entra Saori Kido con sus guerreros atenienses.

Saori: Felicidades, chicos, pero eso sí, ¿Cuándo será la boda? Por qué yo seré la madrina, y Seiya el caballero de Pegaso el padrino de Bodas.

Seiya Kou: Pues en cuanto Bombon acepte casarse conmigo, y en ese momento se arrodillo, y de su pantalón saco una cajita y al abrirla el anillo es en forma de luna creciente con una estrella fugaz con chispitas de zafiro.

Serena: Seiya, acepto.

Setsuna: bueno si me permiten, yo diseñare los vestidos de las damas y de los novios.

Mina: Yaten y yo la música.

Lita: yo daré el banquete.

Y así empezaron a medio organizar, y cuando termino la fiesta, se quedaron de acuerdo, para empezar a terminar de organizar bien, y la pareja fueron a su departamento.

Seiya: Bombón, ¿Crees que las chicas, ya me perdonaron?

Serena: Si, Seiya, además estoy feliz, de haberlas vuelto a ver.

Seiya: Serena, gracias por la canción, por la noticia de que vamos a ser papás, de haber aceptado ser mi esposa, y sobre todo amarme.

Serena: Seiya, gracias a ti, por tu paciencia, tu amor, por haber puesto tu mirada en mí, siempre vas a estar en mi corazón. Te amo. Feliz cumpleaños mi hermosa estrella fugaz.

Fin.


End file.
